A Dream
by TalonSpark
Summary: A young, lonely boy seeks adventure, but his adventures soon lead to things only known in legends.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

A lone boy sat atop a roof, watching as the cold crisp night air faded and was replaced by the warmth of the morning sunrise. He continued watching as the golden light slowly illuminated the town of pallet and eventually focused its attention on him. He squinted as he was attack by the sun's glare, but couldn't find himself to stop looking at the beautiful sunrise as it bathed his town in its glow.

His attention was cut short by a chirp to his right. He looked over to see a small bird with a cream colored chest grooming itself.

A smile graced his lips as he studied the little pidgey. "Came to enjoy the sunrise too, little guy?" he asked quietly. The pidgey stopped its grooming and cocked his head curiously at the boy, not expecting anything on the roof with it, especially a human.

He dug in his pocket and pulled out a small bag of black seeds. He poured some out in his hand and slowly moved his hand towards the pidgey. The little bird cocked its head again and looked at the outstretched hand with temptation.

"C'mon I don't bite" He said tenderly, a smile still on his lips. The little pidgey hesitantly hoped its way over to his still outstretched hand and passed him one more weary look before taking a few hesitant pecks at the seeds. Its eyes gleamed with satisfaction as it more or less attacked his hand with a new vigor.

The seeds in his hand were gone within 15 seconds.

He pulled his hand away from the pidgey and shook it a little to get rid of some of the sting he got when the pidgey missed its mark. "I assume it was good?" he asked jokingly. It just chirped at him and eyed his bag.

Catching on to what the bird wanted, he gingerly tossed the bag and watched as the bird catch it swiftly in its beak. It looked at him one last time with appreciative eyes and flew off, most likely going to feed its hatchlings.

Standing up, he walked over to his opened window and crouched under it gingerly and started walking to his bathroom to do his morning routine. He turned on his bathroom light and took a glance at himself in the mirror. A young boy at the age of 10, with slightly pale skin, light shaggy blue hair, and equally matching eyes stared back at him. He swiveled his head around to get all the kinks out before starting his routine.

Walking back into his room he looked on his bed where his traveling clothes were laid out. A pair of black cargo pants, a short sleeved dark blue shirt, and a black hooded sleeveless vest with multiple pockets. He would have to thank his mom fo- "Kaito breakfast is ready!" his thoughts fizzled out as the smell of breakfast reached his nostrils. "Coming!" he called out quickly, as he threw on his traveling gear. He walked down the stairs at a quick pace, excitement racing through his veins at the thought of finally setting of on his Pokémon journey - which was today. Most trainers don't usually start their journeys until there're 13, but Professor Oak makes acceptations if the trainer is talented and well-rounded in Pokémon knowledge.

Kaito finally made his way to the kitchen where his mom was sitting at the table humming a tune - which stopped when she saw him.

"There you are! C'mon hurry, eat before it gets cold." He smiled at her and quickly sat down and started eating the wonderful breakfast. "You excited for your journey?" Terra asked her son tenderly.

He bobbed his head with a large smile on his face. "You know I am!" he said in barley contained excitement.

His mom scanned the clock with a small frown on her face. "It's about time to go sweetie." Sounding a little disappointment that there time together was cut short. Kaito only beamed at her with a wide smile that dissipated any of her disappointment. Smiling back at him she stood up to give him one of her famous bone crushing hugs.

"Stay safe and try not to get in too much trouble, I know how you are." Her only response was a wheezing sound that came from Kaito's desperate attempts for breath. Finally letting him go from her Machamp hug – after of which he took deep breaths. He beamed at her with his large intoxicating smile.

"Your bag is at the door." His mom said, still trying to keep her emotions in check.

He nodded. "Thank you." Sprinting for the door he saw his bag and quickly grabbed it, finding it slightly heavier than he predicted. That only put a smile on his face before he thanked his mom again and dashed for Professor Oak's.

Xx - xX

He knocked loudly on the door and waited for a response – only to receive none. He knocked again louder and heard the shuffling of papers. "Hold on a minute!" A loud, but tired voice said.

Kaito patiently waited on the professor and stared to hear footsteps coming towards the door. The door opened and reveled a tall old man with a lab coat draped around his shoulders.

"Ah, Kaito I wasn't expecting you this early." The old man said tiredly, holding back a yawn.

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you." Kaito said apologetically. Professor Oak only waved off his concerns with a tired hand. "Its fine m'boy, I needed to wake up anyway. So I guess you're here for your starter?" He asked with a knowing smile.

Kaito nodded excitedly

"Alright then, just follow me." He said as he gestured inside. Kaito followed with silent excitement, as Professor Oak led him to a table with three pokeballs situated on it.

"You came early so you get first pick." Professor Oak said firmly. Kaito nodded and grabbed the pokeball with a flame on it. "Ah, interesting. Charmander are hard to control, but I believe you can do it." The Professor said warmly

Kaito just gave him a quick thank you before releasing his new friend. He tapped the pokeballs button and watched in awe as a violet stream shot out and took the form of his starter. The pokemon let out a small roar, making Kaito smile as he bent down to its level.

Its curious dark blue eyes landed on him and he smiled. "Hey there I'm your trainer and friend, would you like to join me on my journey to become a pokemon master. I'll make sure your one of the strongest of your species, a legend among the eyes of the world." Its eyes turned gleeful as it thought about its evolution and nodded its head vigorously.

Kaito let a large smile grace his lips before placing a hand on charmanders head soothingly and returning him – he would release him once he was outside.

"Thank you." Kaito said as he turned to the professor, who only nodded back with a warm smile on his face.

"My pleasure m'boy." He said as he handed him a red device." This is your pokedex, as you know it acts as you trainer license and personal id."

Kaito nodded as he took the device and opened it. _I am the pokedex and belong to the trainer Kaito Dentanus._ The cool voice of the pokedex said before he closed it and pocketed it.

"Thanks for all you've done professor, I'll be sure to call you and mom when I get the change" Kaito said with his small smile

"Your welcome Kaito and I wish you good luck on your journey. Now shoo and get on with your adventures." He said half-heartedly. Kaito gave him a quick nod before dashing outside with a new vigor.

Xx - xX

The rays of sun poured on his form and the wind shifted his hair as he determinedly griped his pokeball that held his starter – which he would release once he got started on Route 1 and was isolated away from people.

He turned around one last time to the beautiful town of pallet before facing Route 1 again with fire burning in his eyes

He would make Pallet proud of him.

With that determined thought he took his first steps on his journey.


End file.
